A nine tailed Faunus
by Hollow60
Summary: James Goodwitch never asked to be a Faunus...and he certainly didn't ask to be a Faunas with a different ability and he's determined to keep it a secret. So when he joins Beacon will his secret be uncovered or will he stay the same way and live in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

Yo everyone! Hope you like this fanfic!

Yang: who are you?

I'm the author!

James: and my creator.

Yang: (drools a bit) who are you.

You'll find out later but for now! GET ON WITH STORY!

No ones pov

I watched as a van drove up to the dust shop, a few men got out and walked in. I smiled under my hood and jumped down and stayed in the shadows and waited.

Inside the shop

The door opened and the shop keeper looked up expecting a customer, only to meet face to face with a rifle in his face. A man in a white tux and a bowler hat walks up and puts his hands out.

"Take...the money...I don't need it..." The man snorts.

"We don't want the money. Grab the dust!" At once everyone begins grabbing the dust. One of them walks up to a bookshelf and sees a girl in a combat skirt, red cloak, black boots that go up to her knees and a weird rectangle contraption other back (okay for one when I first saw this episode that's what I thought it was...I may have skipped the intro). Then man asks her to leave, doesn't work, he tries forcing her, doesn't work. Finally he rips off her hood revealing head phones. He pulls out the headphones. Two minutes later he ends up outside the shop. The man on the bowler hat looks to see the girl holding out a scythe. The man shrugs, tells half of his men to stay behind while the rest come with him to escape. The men going outside walk outside...and ended up back in the shop. If you looked outside you would see a teenage boy walking forward with a tail waving around from his back. He had a quiver strapped to his waist, a bow on his back, a katana attached to the quiver and gauntlets. He had goggles covering his eyes, a bandanna tied around his mouth, a white shirt with black sleeves, a grey vest, baggy black pants, combat boots and pouches here and there. He pulled out his katanas and began to fight the robbers. Soon the men were all on the floor in pain, groaning, clutching their privates or just pretending.

Ruby's pov

I hat dealt with most of the guys when the rest crashed through the windows. I heard a voice talk through the night.

"I know you guys are robbers but at least pay for what you take. Shops aren't there just so you can take the stuff." The boy himself was peculiar but I got over that. He turned and saw the guy with cane on top of a roof. He ran after him and so did I but not before hitting one more guy on the head. When I reached the top the boy was firing arrows at a bullhead. The man smiled and waved goodbye.

Teens pov

Suddenly a women who has blond hair, glasses, a white blouse, purple cape, horse whip (at least I think that's what they are called), black pants and high heels. She shot a few magic blasts at the bullhead and the man swore.

"We've got a huntress!" Another woman in a red dress stepped into the open door of the bullhead and when she sees the boy she frowns. She begins shooting fireballs at the three people. The woman shoots back her own magic blasts and they collide. The bullhead escapes from sight and the woman sighs. She turns around only to see the girl quite close to her her eyes in chibi style. I sweat drop anime style. The girl doesn't realise and says five words.

"Can I have your autograph?"

At least thirty minutes later...

I look at the girl then then chains that bind my wrist, back at the girl, at my wrist then back at her and hit her on the head.

"Ow!" She looked at me annoyed but I glared back which made her lean back a bit. Suddenly the door opened and the woman from earlier walked in.

"You two are a handful. If it were up to me I would send you home with a pat on the back" The girl smiled but I frowned.

"And a slap on the wrist." Just to prove her point she slammed her whip on the table which made her yelp and made me chuckle.

"But...someone wants to see you." A man walked in. In one hand he held a cup of milk and cockies and in the other he held a Pepsi and some soup. I raise my hands and the cuffs rattled. The women pulled out a key and unlocked them. As quick as a flash I jump at the food, grab the Pepsi and soup, find a chair and sit down. The man, women and girl stared at me their mouths a gape. I shrug and begin drinking my Pepsi. The women sighs and ruffles my hair. The man hands the girl the cookies and milk and she begins eating at once. I smile and look at the man.

"I assume you know who I am?" I shrug and the girl shakes her head.

"I am Professor Ozpin. Principal of Beacon." At once the girl stares at him chibi eyes which makes everyone else in the room anime style sweat drop. I hit her on the head and she yelped. Ozpin sighed and picked up a case. He put it down on the table and opened it up. It showed all my gadgets, weapons and my book. I grab the case and close the lid quickly. Ozpin looked at me his eyebrow raised. I put the case down and glare at him.

"How the hell did you get my stuff!?" The man smiled.

"I have my ways. Now listen I have a preposition. You have a few choices. 1. You can come to beacon, 2. You can stay here and love your lives or 3 you knock us out." I lean forward and stare at him.

"You know I wouldn't hurt my mother." The girl looks at herself then at the women and then figures it out. I sit back, think then answer his question.

The next day

"I can't believe my little sis is going to beacon with me!" The girl herself holds the girl now known as Ruby in her bear hug. I tap her on the shoulder and point at Ruby. She let's go of Ruby and she falls to the floor. The girl looks at me.

"I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's sister." I nod and pull out my dagger and flip it in the air. The girl look at me.

"And you are?"

"James. James Goodwitch." Yang nods and I throw my dagger that just passes her hair and hits the wall to which everyone yelps. I pull it out and put the dagger back in its sheath. I sit down and yang notices my tail. She rubs it and it makes me stiffen up and purr. She smirks and let's go. I look at her and shrug. I pick up my book bag and sling it over my shoulder and pull out a book. A few girls come over and begin looking at the tail and cuddle it. I ignore it and continue reading the book. Soon my mother (Glynda) and she gives out a little speech which I completely ignore since I've heard her say it before. Soon we arrive at beacon. A boy with blond hair runs out and vomits into the trash can. I pat him on the back and walk off. I watch as Ruby and Yang talk when someone taps me in the shoulder. I turn to see...

"Blake? What are you doing here?"

"I joined the school." I see she's telling the truth and I nod. I walk at least two feet when I hear an explosion. When the dust clears I see a girl with white hair yelling at Ruby. I walk forward and cover the girls mouth with my hand. She pulls it off and stares at my tail and looks at me with hated.

"You're a Faunus. What are you doing here?" I look at her and hit her on the head. She yelled and gave me a glare which I returned. She scowled and continued yelling at Ruby.

"Do you even know who I am!?"

"Weiss Schnee." I turned to see Blake looking at us calmly.

"Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company." The girl now known as Weiss Schnee smirked. I then stated something that annoyed her.

"Also a snotty, gets whatever she wants brat!" Weiss looked at me and flipped me off.

"And I'm pretty sure royalty doesn't do that." She huffed and walked off. I shrugged and looked at Ruby. She looked sad. I patted her on the back when a boy with blond hair accidentally collided into me. I yelled in shock and hot the ground.

"I can dodge bullets but I can't dodge someone falling on me." I groaned and looked at the boy who was being helped up by Ruby and Blake had disappeared. Ruby looked at the guy and said.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

A few minutes later...

"I'm just saying that it's natural to feel sick!" I slapped my hand to my forehead and continued walking.

"Anyway my names Jaune Arc. Ladies love it." I raised an eyebrow.

"Do they?" Jaune's shoulders slumped.

"Well that's what my mom said. So what weapons do you guys have?" Has asked curious. Ruby pulled out her scythe.

"Is...that a scythe?"

"It's also a customisable sniper rifle."

"Eh?" Jaune didn't get it and neither did I.

"It's also a gun." Oh well that's better.

"So what have you got?"

"Me...well I've got this sword." He pulled a sword.

"And this shield." I nodded. Then Ruby had to go ask another question.

"So what do they do?" At this Jaune looked a bit unhappy and showed us.

"Well the shield can transform into a sheath. So I can carry it if it gets heavy." It seemed simple.

"So what do you have James?" I look at them both before sighing I couldn't keep my weapons hidden for long.

"I have this shotgun and bow which I can attach together to make a crossbow, my gauntlets and boots turn into armour and I've got a few extras in my bag." They both gap at me until I look around.

"Um...were the hell are we?" I asked.

"I don't know I was following you." Ruby said

"BUT I WAS FOLLOWING YOU!" I yelled

"You think there might be a map or something." I laughed and Ruby giggled.

"Is that a no?" We looked at each other.

"Yes Jaune...it means no."

To be continued

Send me some ocs for James's teammates and some other teams oc slots will always be open. Hope you like this chapter.

Yang: IM BORED!

I DONT GIVE SHIT!


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chapter 2! Send me some more ocs and stuff! Also thanks to Zack1234 for sending me his oc know as Lily and to ExpertoftheBlade for Silver. Here is a description of the four Oc's I have so far and I am excepting 4 more as well!

Name: James Goodwitch

Age: 18 and a half

Team: JLSN

Appearance: goggles covering his eyes, a bandanna tied around his mouth, a white shirt with black sleeves, a grey vest, baggy black pants, combat boots and pouches here and there. Really short white ruffled hair, blood red eyes from doing to much of his mother paperwork without her knowing.

Weapons: a bow and shotgun can transform into a crossbow, katana, gauntlets shoot out chains that can act like a whip and a hammer that can transform into a bigger hammer.

Personality: always happy but seems to have a secret hidden, when angry or mad his insane personality takes over, when sad he always goes for long walks or just needs to punch something like Cardin Winchester.

name: Lily

age: 18

Team: JLSN

race: cat faunas ears are the same colour as hair

appearance: her hair she has black which is on the left side and red which is on the right side. she has pink eyes. she average height. average every really

clothes: she wears a green tee shirt which it blank. she wears black jeans

weapon name: likus and linus and throwing knives ( which there are to many to name)

weapon appearance: she has two daggers which she wears on her belt with the handles pointing strait in front of her likus and linus are curved daggers. the blade is pink and the handle it black. they can turn in to 44. revolvers and under her arms are the pouches that hold her throwing knives she has 20 all together ten in each pouch

personality: quite and nerves around other people. afraid that people will make fun of her for being a faunas. cares for her friends and if made fun of enough she will snap leading to people geting hurt will give you an example with her past

past: family died when anti faunas burned down there house later she was sent to jail because a kid was picking on her and he pulled on her ears and she lost it and beat him to near death

likes: fish spicy food

name: Silver Kitsune Ozpin,

Age: 19

Team: JLSN

Race: fox faunus with a silver tail and ears (faunus traits from his mothers side, colour from Ozpin), and gold eyes (also from mother).

Past: She died shortly after his birth and was raised by his wolf faunus uncle, who was a musician.

weapon: is a Kusarigama (chain-sickle) with a shotgun at the end of the chain and the sickle can turn into a machine gun.

semblance: is energy manipulation, which means he can pump his energy into anything he has had contact with (including elements, although its harder for him to do for extended moments of time) and control them somewhat. But he mostly uses it on machines. Unlike most he has a second semblance (something his uncle taught him that has been in his family for generations), he can use music to hypnotize/disorient/confuse living creatures. because of his second semblance, he usually carries either a violin or guitar.

Name: Neo

Age: 17

Team: JLSN

Appearance: white sleeveless shirt, black tie dangling loosely around neck, black camouflage jeans, boots, straps of cloth tied around arms and the bottom of his legs that tie his boots to his pants, dark blue hair, orange eyes and red fingerless gloves.

Weapons: white and blue gatling gun that can transforms into a rocket launcher, two combat knifes strapped to front of his shirt, two automatic pistols at his sides and a plasma sword.

Personality: deep sleeper so doesn't like to be awoken during his sleep time unless a battle, hates being annoyed, hates Cardin Winchester so much that he will break his arm without hesitation and always seems to be in a bad mood but is always happy.

And now on with the story!

James's pov...

We quickly ran into the biggest building that was in beacon and as soon as we entered we rested with our hands on our knees. I looked at the other two.

"Told you...huff...huff...that it was the biggest building!" They looked at me and just nodded to tired to speak. I stand up and accidentally bump into a girl who falls to the floor.

"Oh sorry! Didn't see you there." I look down at the girl and I see the cat ears. She's also a Faunus. I smile and pull her up.

"My names James. And you are?" The girl looks at me then replies.

"Lily." I smile and take a quick look at her. She has black hair and one side is dyed red. Her cat ears are the same as her hair. She has a normal green t-shirt, jeans and sandals on her feet. I see her weapons which are two daggers, the hilts are pink and the blades are black. I also notice the pouches tied to her shirt and hidden under her arms. I shake her hand and look to see Yang yelling at Ruby. I sigh and look at the mob of people and pick Ruby up.

"YANG CATCH!" I jump and throw Ruby and she screams but Yang catches her. Ruby turns around and looks at me angrily. I chuckle and push through the mob with Lily. Ruby tries to hit me on the head and fails cause I'm to tall. Ruby pouts and begin taking to Yang at a rapid fire pace.

Yang tries to calm her down and fails completely.

"And there was this really mean girl who kept on taking and yelling at me and it was horrible and-what is it?" Ruby asked as I had tapped her on the shoulder. I pointed behind her and she turned her head and screamed.

"YOU!" Ruby jumped into the air and landed in Yangs arms.

"Oh my god you really did explode." Ruby nodded and got out of Yang's arms.

"I'm really sorry! And I will make it up to you and!" Weiss stops Ruby by putting her hand in front of Ruby's face.

"Do you really want to make it up to me?" Weiss asked and Ruby nodded so fast that her head so fast that it looked like a blur so I, Lily and Yang put our hands on her head to slow it down. When Ruby's head did stop her hair was a bit of a mess.

"Then read this." Weiss held out a pamphlet.

"The Schnee dust company does not hold any-"

"Oh blah blah blah just shut up!" I grabbed the pamphlet and gave it to Ruby and stretched my tail a bit. It touched Yang who rubbed it and so did Ruby.

"I'll make this brief." Everyone looked up to see Professor Ozpin looking down at us from the stage.

A few minutes later.

No ones pov

Everyone's in a giant room girls on one side boys on the other. Ruby was writing in a book when Yang plopped down next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I promised everyone back home I would write to them so they know what Beacons like." Yang smiled.

"Aww my baby sisters growing up!" And she gave a Ruby a bear hug. Lily who was on Ruby's other side tapped Yang on the shoulder.

"Um Yang...I think your choking Ruby." Yang looks at Ruby and let go. Ruby went back to writing.

"I'm not sure dad would like the sleeping conditions though."

"I know I would." Yang looks at the shirtless boys and purrs but stops when Jaune comes into view wearing pyjama shirt and bottom and bunny slippers. Lily chuckles at Yang's antics and notices Blake sitting down against the wall reading a book. Lily walked over to Blake and sat down next to her. Ruby also noticed Blake.

"Hey she's the one that helped me from exploding." Yang looked at Blake.

"So let's go say hello." Ruby began shaking her head but Yang dragged her over and let's face it Yang is strong.

"Hey." Blake looked up and didn't notice Lily stealing her book.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" At this Ruby slouched a bit.

"You can call me Crater face...I mean Ruby!" Blake smiled and still didn't notice that Lily was reading her book.

"Hey could you keep it down!?" Everyone turned their heads to see Weiss marching over.

"OH NO NOT YOU!" Weiss and Yang yelled. But before they couldn't fight a fist collided on top of both Yang and Weiss's heads. They fell on their butts rubbing their heads and looking up saw a shirtless James standing over them rubbing his hair out of his face.

"Could you shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep here." What he didn't notice was that all the girl were staring at his chest. James walked over to Lily and grabbed Blake's book and tossed it back to her and with two finger turned out the lights. Two seconds later the room was filled with light as a white ball was floating in James's hand. The girls quickly ran to their beds and Blake forgot her book. James picked it up and read the title. He smirked when he read the title and had one thought in his mind.

'Never knew Blake was that perverted. I'll give this to her in the morning.' And with that thought in his mind he walked to his sleeping bag and extinguished the ball of light and fell asleep.

Thanks to Zack1234 and ExpertoftheBlade for their Oc's Lily and Sliver. I suggest you check their account cause I think their amazing writers but then again I may have a bad sense of choice but it's up to you. Anyway I'm sorry for not updating I've been driving here and their with my family with no WIFI! I WENT CRAZY!

James: no you didn't idiot.

Shut up!

Silver: no you shut up!

That's it story's over and chapter 3 will be up soon and I am still accepting 4 more OCS!


	3. Chapter 3

A NEW CHAPTER!

Team RWBY, JPNR and JLSN (chibi form): ACHIEVEMENT GET!

Shut it!

James (normal form): no.

Just stop talking but without further ado (and finally) here is chapter 3!

Ren opened his eyes to see childhood friend Nora fully dressed face over his.

"Wake up Ren!" Ren groaned. Scene changes to a bathroom with Ren cleaning his teeth and Nora running all over the place. Later Ren was cutting his pancakes and eating them slowly while Nora talked some more.

"I mean we could have like...a secret sound! What sound should it be...how about A SLOTH!" At that time they were in the lockers and Ren had grabbed his pistols and slid them into his sleeves.

"Nora." Nora stopped talking.

"Yes Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a noise." Nora seemed put down but then her smile widened some more.

"That's why it's a perfect noise because no one will know what it is!" And with that she kept talking to Ren all the way out of the locker room. Ruby and Yang watched them go chuckling.

"What's up with her?" Yang just shrugged and that ended the argument. Meanwhile Jaune was trying and failing to get strong teammates, Weiss was talking to a red headed girl, Blake and Lily were searching desperately for Blake's book, James was lying down on top of a row of lockers reading Blake's book and Yang and Ruby were watching all this happen their head turning and looking left, right and centre.

"What just happened?" Yang shrugged and left the room, James following them soon after that and the everyone else began pilling out. Soon they were standing on a cliff looking at a forest with Professor Ozpin and Glynda looking at them their backs to the forest. James looked around them and at the forest which looked pretty beautiful. James winked at his mother who winked back. James pulled up his mask and strung his bow and put it on his back. As soon as he was launched he shot his bow and the arrow lodged in a tree and the began swinging through the trees before stopping but not before someone grabbed his neck and pulled him down. James growled and turned his head to see a grimm's had grabbed his shirt. James pulled out his katana and stabbed the grimm's paw several times before it let go. James landed and saw that at least ten grimm had surrounded him. He smirked under his mask and charged swinging his sword. The first grimm was stabbed in the head and the second and arrow to the chest, he then swung the bow around his body and it turned into the assault rifle and began firing at the remaining Grimm. He put the assault rifle on his back and pulled out a hammer (around the one Thor uses size) and threw it into a grimm's face and the weight of the hammer cracked the grimm's body and continued breaking bones. James heard a noise from behind him and swung his gauntlets and chains whizzed out (like the ones the two ninja from when Naruto is escorting Tazuna except without the blades) and wrapped themselves around two trees that were on opposites of the Grimm. James pulled and the trees broke and with the force of James tugging slammed into each other crushing the Grimm that were in between. By that time James was in his knees gasping for breath and didn't notice the remaining Grimm charging at him before two daggers entered its skull. Looking up he saw a boy wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black tie dangling loosely around neck, black camouflage jeans, boots, straps of cloth tied around arms and the bottom of her legs that tie his boots to his pants and red fingerless gloves. He also had dark blue hair and orange eyes that seemed to peer into James's very soul. The boy jumped off the tree branch he was perched on and landed in front of James and held out his hand. James took it and stood up but not before throwing his hammer into a Grimm that had unsuccessfully tried to sneak up on them expecting to have them as a snack and instead to have a hammer buried in its skull. The boy smirked and held out his hand.

"The names Neo. You?"

"James. Now let's get going before something crazy happen-." Whatever James was about to say was cut off as Yang and Blake burst through the forest and crashed into us landing on top. All four of the, groaned as the were pushed off them. James pulled out Blake's book and threw it at her to which she hid behind her back. We all stood up just as a Grimm cam hurtling through the clearing with Lily holding in for dear life with another boy trying to slow the Grimm down. Neo quickly pulled out a Gatling gun and swung it over his shoulder and it turned into a rocket launcher. James, Blake and Yang were shocked at how big the thing was and I mean it was pretty big. Five minutes later they were all outside the temple groaning in pain as the recoil of the launcher had propelled all of them into trees James being the one that hit the trees. James stood up and stretched a bit before pulling out a splinter in his back.

"Neo you really need to work on that recoil." Neo flipped him off before explaining in an annoyed tone.

"I've been trying to figure that out but it still keeps on doing that!" Suddenly a yell was heard from above and looking up everyone saw Ruby falling down. Jaune was thrown right into their point of view before missing Ruby completely. James took a step back as his fox tail grabbed Ruby and held her in mid-air. She giggled at the softness before pouting when I dropped her. Suddenly a scorpion ran out of the forest snapping at her.

"Did Phyrra just run all the way here with that thing on her tail?" Everyone nodded and hearing a scream looked up. They saw Weiss falling at a fast pace screaming.

"Is she going to break something?"

"Yep" Ruby shrugged.

"She'll be fine...I think." Suddenly two blurs flew across the sky line and one of them grabbed Weiss. They landed in a tree and James recognised the person instantly.

"SILVER THAT YOU!?"

"JAMES?" Silver was an old friend of James and the son of Prof Ozpin.

Ruby's pov

I looked at James, then at the boy and then at the scorpion that was charging at us. I squealed in delight and charged towards the scorpion without listening to everyone. I was a big girl and I was going to prove it. I charged and swung my scythe just as a Nevermore fired its feathers at me and trapped my cape. I began tugging and tugging at the cake but it wouldn't budge.

"RUBY LET GO OF THE HOOD!" I shook my head and began trying to pull the feather out and only to realise to late that the scorpions tail was headed straight for my head. I screamed and covered my arms waiting for the tip to rip my body in half only to feel...nothing except instead hear a noise.

'KRRK!'

I raised my head to see Weiss standing above me and the scorpions tail stuck in a pillar of ice.

"Weiss I..." But she held hr hand out to stop me.

"I...know I haven't exactly acted like a brat...but if we're gonna work together-NO LISTEN! I've been acting like a complete selfish bra-"

"WEISS DUCK!" Weiss turned her head to see that the scorpion had broken the ice and was about to stab at us again.

No ones pov

"Shit!" James muttered. James began running towards them but to everyone else he was a blur.

"RUBY GET OUT OF THERE!" Yang yelled. The scorpion struck...only to have nine tails and two hands grabbed its tail. Everyone looked to see James his eyes glowing green and instead of one he had nine fox tails writhing out of his back. James pushed the scorpion back and as he did a giant wolf with three tails ran out of the forest blocking off the Escobar roots. The three future teams all stood together their weapons raised and ready. They waited for a bit before James grabbed all his weapons and combined them into a suit of armour complete with sword and shield. He stepped into the armour and took a battle stance waiting.

"Let's kick some Grimm ass." At that everyone charged smiling, yelling, war crying or in Jaune's case screaming.

To be continued...

Author: HA CLIFFHANGER B-

WHAM!

James and Yang: DONT YOU DARE SWEAR IN FRONT OF RUBY/CHILDREN READERS!

Author: okay okay. Here is chapter 3 and hopefully I can get more chapters up and running and 3 more ocs! Have fun reading and send me oc!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: And finally the epic showdown!

WHAM!

Author: YOW!

Yang: you aren't even up to series two but you watch the present episodes of it!

Author: NOT MY PROBLEM YANG!

Yang: 'pissed off' YOU WANNA FIGHT? (Activates her weapons)

Author: HELL YEAH! (Activates his own weapons)

James: the author does not own team RWBY or JNPR or anything from RWBY but only two ocs in team JLSN. Also thanks to Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda for his oc but now on with the story and Hollow60 does not own any of the RWBY characters.

Oc owner: Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda

Name: Nahliel Redgrave

Age:17 and a half

Team: NZ-

Apperance: Emerald green eyes, Black hair spikey quiff with short sides, wears red v neck shirt,Black jeans, red sneakers and he wears too a Trench coat, although this one also has the length of a frock coat (going to around the knees)

Personality: Is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of grimms, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way, he performs exaggerated and over-the-top moves. He is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by a big group of grimms or hunters, He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never with out a witty taunt or comeback. He likes to attempt to flirt with girls but when a girl tries to flirt with him he starts to stutter a lot, blush and in a point faint

Weapons:

Grim Reaper: is a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip with a golden hilt in form of a cross

Lilith: pair of large, three-pointed cyclone blades with curved edges, with light golden tint. when they are thrown they are charge with aura giving a lot of damage

Aurum and Argentum(Gold and Silver in Latin): both M1911-style handguns chambered for the .45 ACP

Semblance: allowed to back out of his two white wings measuring about 3 meters together in this state he can fly and his strength and speed increase a bit and his hair changes from black to golden blonde, and his eyes turns red emerald green and blood and his frivolous personality passes a more serious

Oc owner: the author

Name: Zabura

Age: 18

Team: NZ-

Race: Faunus

Type of Faunus: cheetah: allows him to run at a fast pace

Appearance: red slanted eyes, scraggly blood red hair with white streaks, long black leather jacket with pouches filled with explosives or weapons, climbing light brown pants, normal vans, fingerless gloves and goggles that hang loosely around neck.

Weapons: grenade launcher that can transform into a shotgun.

History: he was known at the age of nine as 'the red deamon'. Caught by police he was going to juvenile detention but a kind police officer took pity on him and took him in and Zabura stopped all thefts.

Semblance: able to run at break neck speeds but still needs practice

Personality: appears to be very lazy except in a fight, sneaking into places and stealing.

There is still room for two more ocs people!

James: great a new friend!

Me: what's wrong with the others?

James: well...most of them have left (actually I deleted the stories they were in by accident)

Now onto the story...

James's pov

'I can't believe I had to use this. Oh well best make good use of it.'

'That's right bastard.' I groaned as I dodged the Nevermores feathers.

'What do you want now Asura?' Asura was my insane personality and he took care of when I went either insane or when in a huge fight.

'Hey author do I do all the work when James is insane?'

Pause

Author: how did you?

Asura: get next to you and out of the writing page? How should I know?

Deadpool: OH OH!

Author: how did you get here?

Asura: please don't tell me I'm like Deadpool.

Deadpool: yep!

Author: *ignores the two and goes back to writing*

Un-pause

I felt Asura leave my mind scape and I went back to fighting. Neo was on my left firing round after round with his rocket launcher, Lily was slicing and stabbing any grimm getting to close, Silver was at my back throwing around his Kusarigama (look at chapter 2 to find out what it is). With everyone else they had run off to the temple to find higher ground leaving me, Lily, Neo and Silver to cover them.

No ones pov

James growled as another grimm slammed its paw into his shield. He held on for a bit before pushing the grimm back a few feet before throwing his sword into its face. He ran up to it and began tugging on it to pull it out.

"NEO COVER ME!" Neo looked around to see James tugging at his sword.

"Crap! Hang on!" Neo quickly changed his rocket launcher into a Gatling gun and opened fire on the grimm who were getting to close to James. James finally pulled out his sword just as a grimm jumped on him.

"SHIT!" James pushed the Grimm off before his right hand was covered in electricity. He ran his hand over his sword and it crackled with lightning. He stabbed the Grimm and any that were close died because of the shock. Suddenly Lily hit the ground as a Nevermore had picked her up and dropped her 500 feet in the air. Now normally being a cat Faunus she would survive. Unfortunately she was rather tired and somehow the Nevermore had something that paralysed her. Silver ran up to her and covered her while Neo and James held off the grimm. Suddenly a sniper bullet went off and looking up saw Ruby, Yang, Weiss (reluctantly), Blake, Phyrra, Jaune (still screaming...also has duck tape over his mouth), Ren and Nora coming back to help us.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"We're here to help!" James sighed, nodded and then stood in a defensive position as did everyone else in a circle while Silver checked Lily.

"Hold them off so I can get Lily awake. She's hurt but not to badly." James nodded and took off his armour and turned it into a crossbow. Everyone began firing round after round at the grimm while Jaune defended Silver (while trying not to cry or faint). Blake yelled in shock as a Nevermore picked her up.

"SHIT! SOMEONE GO HELP HER!" Ruby nodded and went after Blake with Yang and Weiss following her. Suddenly the scorpion from before charged at Jaune and hit him with its tail Phyrra, Ren and Nora went after Jaune leaving the original four behind. James fired another shotgun blast and an arrow at the same time leaving a devastated result, Neo had his Gatling gun tied to his back and was using his two pistols, Silver was tending Lily and we all know what Lily's doing. James heard a roar and looking up saw a giant eight tailed grimm fox, a giant grimm bird (resembles a hawk), a giant grimm snake and a giant Grimm wolf. James only had a few seconds to think 'fuckin shit' before the fox slammed its paw into James sending him spiralling into the forest near the temple. Neo looked up just as the hawk picked him up. Silver was suddenly picked up by the neck by the snake and Lily woke up just to see a tail being slammed into her. James picked himself up as he looked at the fox which was charging at him.

James's pov

'Crap this isn't good. Asura I need you to take over.' In my mind I was pretty sure Asura was smiling. Suddenly my vision went red and I had two seconds to think 'you're dead when I'm back in control ' before I was unconscious.

Neo's power

My hands were locked behind my back as the Hawks claws were tightly squeezing me. Suddenly I heard a yell and looking down I saw that instead of one there was two giant foxs. One was the grimm and the other was a pure white and light red and had nine tails. I realised that one was James. I heard another roar and looking down below me I saw Silver turning also into a fox except with one tail and its fur was the colour of grey and silver. Hearing then another roar I saw Lily was also a fox with two tails and had the colour of black and red. I sighed and I began to transform into a eagle the colour of blue and gold.

Ruby's pov

I heard a screech and looked up from the cliff and yelled. I saw four giant animals versing four giant grimm! I mean that's amazing.

"YANG YOU SEEING WHAT I AM?!"

"YEAH!" The fox with nine tails growled and leapt the other fox, the silver fox snapped its fangs at the snake, the red and black fox howled and then charged at the wolf and the eagle snapped at the hawk. It was like watching gods battle really. Suddenly a bundle of trees was hurled at the temple. Blake being the last one to climb up yelled as the tree hit her and she fell. The nine tailed fox looked over at the scream and pushed the other fox away and ran for the temple and grabbed Blake with its tail and put her on its back.

"Hang on...Yang...those animals not the grimm...aren't they James, Neo, Silver and Lily."

"Holy shit your right!" Yang and everyone else gasped on surprise but Weiss on the other hand didn't.

"Well it's no surprise that they have this power. Their dirty beasts!"

"And how would you know that!" Weiss smirked.

"That's for me to know only!" Suddenly a blast of earth rose from behind us and hit everyone causing us to fall. We yelled until the eagle caught us on its back.

"HANG ON TIGHT! THIS IS GOING TO GET ROUGH!" We looked for the voice and seeing no one speaking only assumed that it was the eagle. Suddenly the hawk charged at us causing us to hold on tightly.

No ones pov

Professor Ozpin watched the Grimm and animals fight it out and it was quite amazing to watch. Glynda was worried and trying not to show it but was failing.

"Did you know about this?" Glynda nodded.

"He told me when he first found out and promised only to use it in desperate situations but I never thought he would use it now!" Ozpin patted her shoulder and watched the four Giants beasts.

'Silver...be safe.'

Back to the teams

No ones pov

James roared at the other fox who was snapping its jaws at his teeth. James quickly slashed his tails at the fox who flew back a few feet before charging back. Silver was having better luck then James as the snake was pretty much running scared or maybe that was because of the giant size of silvers fox jaws. Lily was also faring well but not to well as she was pretty much being destroyed (not literally) by her opponent who seemed to have tricks up its...um...fur? Neo was by far doing the worst. He had almost everyone on his back and it was quite difficult to fight the hawk while making sure they stayed on. Back at Beacon the students were quite surprised and some were cheering the three future teams on. However someone else was watching. Four people were watching with amazed interest at the teams.

"What do you think Mercury?" A boy with grey hair shrugged.

"They're alright...but I could take them." A girl with green hair snorted.

"So your saying you could take them like this. In times like these kids you need firepower." Mercury blushed and muttered in indignation.

"Well whatever the case we must get them on our side even with force."

"Your right...the questions is how?"

"In time Roman...in time."

To be continued...(quite literally)

Well that was fun...now yes I may have over powered team JLSN. Who cares! Anyway got a poll of who James girlfriend will be on my profile. Please vote! I have two more oc slots open so if you want your oc to be in the story then send me an oc.

See ya next time!

This is Hollow60 signing out!


End file.
